


Every Inch

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Doubt creeps in and you find yourself wondering if the ring on your finger still means anything to Sam. But when you confront Sam he’s right there reassuring you in a way that melts away all your fears.





	Every Inch

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst… sorry. But then I make up for it with fluffy fluff!!**

**Bamby**

Sam crept into your room late at night. He’d been researching all night, _again_. You’d headed off to bed hours ago, but not before giving hints that you wanted him to join you. As clueless as ever, Sam hadn’t caught on and simple wished you sweet dreams.

Now, as he tiptoed into the bedroom, you hugged your pillow a little tighter, curled in on yourself a little more, and pretended to be asleep. He was none the wiser, slipping in between the sheets to join you.

He didn’t reach out, didn’t pull you closer, and it hurt. Things had been pretty hectic and chaotic in the hunting world lately, which had left your fiancé too tired to show you the affection you craved.

Already, your self esteem was as stable as an elephant on a high-wire- which is pretty much how you felt. Sure, you were a hunter so you spent your fighting with monsters or running from danger, but it didn’t seem to show every time you stepped onto the scales each morning.

Sighing to yourself, you looked across the room at the blank wall as you listened to Sam drift off to sleep on the other side of the bed.

…

The next night was much the same as the last. In fact, day after day, week after week, you found Sam continuously falling into his dreams without pulling you along with him.

It was eating up at you.

Maybe, after all this time, he’d changed his mind? Maybe, with all the fighting he had to do, he wasn’t interested in settling down? Maybe, since putting that ring on your finger, he’s realised that he’d rather go back to being friends?

You didn’t know if any of these theories were true, but they still plagued your thoughts. You desperately tried not to blame yourself, but as you stood in front of the mirror that night, having just gotten out of the shower, you found your eyes taking in all the stretch marks that lined your body.

The brothers had shared much of their past with you, including photos of friends and family no longer with them. You remembered catching sight of a particular photo. A woman had been centre stage, bright smile and beautiful blonde curls framing her like a powerful mane. She was stunning… and she was Sam’s ex.

Jess. The one he’d lost before coming back to the hunting life. The one from Stanford. The one that had been able to give him the normal life he’d craved. She was his dream girl, and you were nothing like her.

Shaking your head, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it around yourself. You didn’t bother collecting the clothes you’d intended on getting dressed into. Instead, you march out of the bathroom and down the hall, heading towards your shared room with Sam. Reaching it, you pushed at the door and stepped inside, finding your fiancé fast asleep… on his side.

“Sam.” You pushed the door shut.

He sat up, startled by the sound of his name being called accompanied by the door closing heavily. “Huh? What? What’s going on?”

Determined and a little angry, you stalked over to his side of his bed and planted yourself down on to the mattress. “Have you changed your mind about us? Because if you have, I get it, it’s cool. I’m not a child. We can still be friends. I’ll just move my crap to a new room. You don’t have to pretend for my sake and sanity, because honestly, you’re not helping if that’s what you’re trying to do.”

Brows furrowing in confusion, he shook his head slightly. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact you have touched me in nearly two months. It makes a girl think, Sam,” you noted pointedly.

Sighing, you reached over to flick the bedside lamp on before pulling himself up so he could lean back against his pillows. “I am really confused right now.”

“Do you still love me?”

This time when he frowned you could see the slight hurt in his eyes. “Of course.”

Taking a breath to build your confidence, you stood and dropped your towel, revealing all your naked glory to him. “Do you _still_ love me?”

Eyes raking over your exposed flesh as he continued to sit there, he swallowed nothing and nodded. “Yes,” he breathed. “Every. Inch.”

Your heart skipped a beat and mouth fell open as you stood there looking down at him.

To prove his point, Sam shifted, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed before pulling you closer. He didn’t plant you between his legs like you expected, but instead he pulled your legs up so each knee pressed against the mattress until you were straddling him.

His hands gripped you tight as yours found their way into his hair. Already, you could feel how hard and ready he was, and it was all because of you.

“How can I not love someone so beautiful? You’re everything I need, everything I want, and so much more.”

Feeling guilty and a little shy under his gaze, your eyes dropped away from his. “But… the last couple of months…”

“Babe, I’ve been working so hard at trying to deal with everything on our plates so we can have time to ourselves,” he explained. “I don’t want to marry you if all our family and friends are going to be too busy to come. I want to share the moment with everyone. I want them to see you walk down the aisle. I want to show of my beautiful fiancé and have everyone watch when I make you my wife.”

Cheeks heating up from embarrassment, you couldn’t help but smile. “Oh.”

Smiling back at you, he brushed some hair out of your face. “But, you’re right. I’ve been a horrible boyfriend-”

“Fiancé,” you corrected.”

He chuckled lightly. “Sorry. Fiancé,” he righted himself.

“You haven’t been horrible,” you insisted. “I just… I’m not feeling so great about myself right now,” you admitted.

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to your shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Pulling back, he tilted slightly so he could meet your gaze, showing you the mixture of emotions in his kaleidoscope eyes. Love, want, need, lust, awe, adoration, joy. He felt so much for you.

“Let me remind you just how beautiful you are.” He leaned I again, this time pressing a kiss to your neck. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

**Bamby**


End file.
